Garments and related articles which protect against incontinence are well known in the art. These garments typically have a body portion which holds or otherwise positions an absorbent core against the body of the wearer and an attachment means which retains the garment in position as the wearer moves. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,508, issued Feb. 16, 1982, to Bolick discloses a garment suspension system including two elastic strips. The suspension strips are disposed on either side of the garment and provide self-centering and a vertical vector force for maintaining the garment in place. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,608, issued Nov. 9, 1971, to Brink and 4,051,854 issued Oct. 4, 1977, to Aaron disclose diapers having integral belts secured with hook and loop type fasteners. France Patent 2,612,770 published Sep. 30, 1988, in the name of Motte discloses disposable pants having integral straps which encircle the waist of the wearer and are secured by fasteners. The pants are drawn between the legs of the wearer and fastened to the outside of the integral straps.
The prior art does not, however, teach an absorbent garment having detachable components which may either be durable and reusable or, alternatively, disposed of if soiled and not suitable for reuse. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a garment for the collection of bodily discharges and capable of having clean and reusable components detached and laundered or restored as necessary. Further, it is an object of this invention to provide a garment having detachable components which may be disposed of if unsanitary or otherwise not suitable for reuse. Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide a garment in which not all components need to be repurchased by the consumer every time the garment is worn and soiled.